Greater
by starz454
Summary: Song fic, thoughts about one another. R/J Note- I know everyone on this site is loves TRORY but give this a chance!! R/R
1. Jess POV

Spoilers: Season Two

Rating: PG

Title: Greater

Pairing: R/J

Summary: Song fic, thoughts about one another. R/J.

****

Jess POV

I look into your eyes

You turn away from me

There must be something that

You don't want me to see.

I don't think she knows that I see her. I do. She's just so much easier to talk with than anyone else is in this entire town. She's so nice. I hate using that word but there aren't any others that could describe her besides beautiful and smart. I do know one thing. She loves him, but not as strongly as he does.

Cause when you're out with him

You never hold his hand

There must be something

That I just don't understand.

The weird thing is, I don't know why. Why I go up to her on the street all the time, why I took her book and wrote some notes for her to think about, why I jumped into the carriage that night, why I bother. I do know that I'm glad that I bother and that I did all of those things. I can talk to her, which is weird considering my spoken honesty track record. I've never met anyone who is so much like me but not at all similar.

Cause I want you

You need me

We fit all too completely

I want you

To know that

I need you to complete me

If she weren't in town I probably wouldn't still be here. Luke would have sent me packing months ago. There's just this connection that I feel with her, that I haven't ever felt with anyone else. It's like this force that attracts me to her.

You should be here with me

You need someone who cares

You look to him for love but he just won't be there

He'll only break you're heart

He'll hurt you in the end

But I'll be waiting here

I'll still be you're best friend

I think that Dean loves her. I give her enough credit for believing him. She thinks Dean is great, say, as great as ice cream. But what if you added sprinkles. Then wouldn't the ice cream be greater than before? What would she choose? I think all she needs to do is open up her eyes so she can see those sprinkles.

Note- If I get two reviews I'll post my Rory piece. Then the third and final chapter.


	2. Rory POV

Thanks for the awesome Reviews!!!!!!!!

Note- the lyrics in the Jess chapter are credited to Serial Joe. These lyrics aren't an exact duplicate but they belong to the new radicals. 

There's something about you

That turns me inside out whenever you're around

There's something about you

Speeding through my veins until we hit the ground

Something about him makes me shiver. I don't know whom he is, why he's here or where he came from. I don't know anything besides his bad boy attitude, trouble making

Ability and love for literature. It's strange to think that in the short time we have spent together I've realized we have more things in common than Dean and I, not that it matters.

There's something about this rush

Take it away

It made me feel so good 

Got a feeling like I could die

It does matter. I love Dean, he's great but what if I could have something greater. I mean, I don't think I've ever had an intelligent conversation with Dean before. It's not that he isn't smart it's just that I wish we could talk the way I can with Jess.

There's something about you

That makes me fly

You're a holiday just the kind I like

You make me feel so good 

I get a feeling like I 'm alive

Dean makes me happy, Jess makes me shiver. I feel stable with Dean but I have this really strange connection with Jess. It's almost like he can see right through me to the core. Dean is a comfort blanket; Jess is a new blanket.

It's you for me

Me for you

You make my dreams come true

Off the wall I gotta say

I wanna be with you now baby

You're on my mind all the time

I rolled the dice lost it all

But I don't mind.

End Rory POV

Ps- this isn't the end of the fic. I will post the next version, which will be the last…for this one at least. I have so more R/J fics on the site and they're will definitely be more to come. Especially after what happened tonight in the episode. Starz


	3. Walking

Ok here's the third installment of the fic. It takes place during a phone call between they too. If you've seen A-tisket A-tasket you can place it at the end of that call. It doesn't change the story. This isn't the last chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews!!!!

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Sure," she replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

"I'll meet you on the bridge, ok?":

"Ok." She hung up the phone scribbled a quick note to her mom about going to Doose's , grabbed her jacket and a flashlight and she headed out the door. 

He jumped off of his bed and splashed some water on his face. He grabbed Luke's weird electric lantern and headed out the door. The walk wasn't long and she still wasn't there when he reached the bridge. He set the lantern down and sat next to it staring into the pond. A few minutes later she walked out onto the bridge and sat down next to him. "What's up?" He thought for a minute and tossed a rock into the pond.

"Have you ever wanted to do something but you're afraid to do it?"

"Sure," she replied shooting him a glance out of the corner of her eye. "I really wanted to go to Chilton but I was terrified to do it. I'm glad I went. I've learned a lot."

"Oh," he replied still staring into the water " if you didn't go would you regret it?"

"Of course I would regret it. Why are you asking me this?'

"Well I want to do something." He said still staring into the water.

"And you're afraid to do it?"

"Something like that, I wouldn't say afraid as much as worried about the outcome."

"Well I think you should do it. Anyway I better hoof it over to Doose's and then home." They stood up together and began to walk. 

"I'll walk you." He said following her off the bridge. They walked in silence and went into Doose's. She grabbed two bags of potato chips and two cokes handing them to Dean at the check out. 

"Hey, Dean," she greeted him as he rang up her purchase.

"What are you doing with him?" Dean accused shooting an angry look in Jess's direction.

"Why does it matter?" She asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you , Rory, I don't trust him," Dean retaliated pointing at Jess.

"What do you think could happen?" she asked angrily picking up her bag and handing him the money.

"Something bad."

"Thanks for your concern Dean but I think I can make my own decisions." She hurried out of the market. Jess followed her. "I can't believe him," she spat hurrying along the road towards her house. "I make friends with one guy and I can't be trusted anymore. You haven't changed me." They hurried through the park. When they reached her house she stopped and turned to him.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at the driveway. She lifted his chin up with her hand so he was looking her in the eye.

"None of this is your fault. It's not your problem. I'm glad you put up with it." He reached out and touched her cheek noticing how close they were. He began to move closer, staring into her eyes. She didn't move as he closed the distance between them. She tilted her chin slightly upwards and he didn't realize he was kissing her until he snapped his eye's open and saw it. He went numb. Little bolts of electricity were running up and down his spine. She shivered and pulled away opening her eyes. Then she turned and ran into her house as fast as she could closing the door behind her. 

Definitely not the end


	4. Clubbing

***There's a bit of a spoiler for A-tisket A-takset in here***** 

***This isn't the last chapter, in case you haven't noticed it isn't really a songfic anymore****** There may be a song fic chapter as soon as I find a good song. If you know what I'm talking about and you have any suggestions let me know*********

He stood, staring at her house for a few minutes and hurried off down the street feeling dejected. She kissed him, she ran away. She has a boyfriend. All bad things. He shook his head as he entered the diner and trudged up the stairs to the apartment. He ignored Luke's goodnight and fell into bed. He couldn't sleep. He twisted and turned the kiss running through his mind over and over again like a video on perpetual rewind. The feeling was intense, yet sensitively sweet. He turned over in bed, in a way content. His first kiss (not something he would willingly admit) was with Rory Gilmore. Too bad she ran away.

Rory entered her house and ran into the kitchen. "Mom, I have to talk to you." She set down the bag of treats which her mother opened and began eating. 

"What's up did you meet ET?"

"No well, I was on my way to Doose's and I saw Jess. We started walking and he came in with me. Dean got mad at me for talking to Jess. I left and Jess walked me home and…" She paused contemplating whether she should tell her mom. "We kissed." Her mother's jaw dropped. She was silent for a moment.

"He kissed you?"

"I don't really know. It just kind of happened. I kissed him back." More silence in the kitchen, not exactly something her mother was famous for. 

"Do you love Dean?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it was just a kiss."

"My love for Dean is deeper than just a kiss. It was just a kiss. I don't need to dwell on it." Her mother nodded. "I feel better, thanks mom."

"It's what I'm here for."

The next week she felt restless. It was the middle of the Chilton year so she didn't have very much homework to do and she spent quite a few days with Lane. She didn't tell Dean, or Lane about the kiss, (since is was just a kiss.) On Thursday Madeline invited Rory to go out dancing with her since her other friends were busy. "Dancing??" Rory asked skeptically. Her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, at this club in the city. I need someone to go with me."

"At a club?"

"It's all ages, trust me its only a half hour drive there and back. If you need to you can spend the night at my house." Rory thought about it and decided she needed a Dean free night and this was her excuse, besides, she'd never been to a club. The next night she was in a taxi with Madeline looking at the city as the car zoomed in and out of traffic. 

"Do I look ok?" She asked Madeline smoothing her short but not mini skirt. Madeline looked at her black skirt and white tank top. 

"Sure, you look good without make up on." Rory furrowed her brow, was that a compliment or an insult. She shrugged. She was glad she got to skip out of family dinner early that night to go out. She needed some high intensity fun.

When they reached the dance floor they decided on a meeting place and split up. Rory awkwardly walked around the dance floor and watched the people moving to the bland tech tune blaring loudly. She spotted the bar over in the corner and ordered a plain coke. She sat down in a chair watching the crowd trying to look cool. That's when she saw him. He was wearing a black button down shirt that made him stand out in a weird way. He glanced and saw her staring. She looked away quickly but he was already walking towards her. He sat down at the chair opposite her. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her intently.

"I'm here with a friend. What are you doing here?"

"I decided I needed to expand my horizons, besides when don't I want to get out of Stars Hollow."

"Jess, does Luke know you're here?"

"I told him I was visiting a friend in the city."

"Oh." They sat for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. She thought for a minute and set down her coke.

"Sure." He grabbed he her hand and led her out on the floor. She was surprised at what a good dancer he was. They danced through several fast songs until a slow song came on. She turned to sit down but he grabbed her hand and put it on his shoulder. He held her closely around the waist and she looked into his eyes. 

"You never answered my question," she said quietly looking at him. 

"Which one?"

"Why are you only nice to me?"

"You're a smart girl, figure it out." She glanced at her watch and her smile drooped. It was time to meet Madeline. She broke away from him.

"I have to go."

"Are you going back to Stars Hollow?" He asked. She nodded. "Can I have a ride?"

"Sure, we just have to meet my friend." They pushed through the crowd to the door. She saw Madeline leaning against the wall. She waved and they headed over to her.

"Jess, this is Madeline my friend from school." She smiled and they grabbed a cab. When they reached Madeline's house Rory and Jess climbed into Rory's car and drove back to Stars Hollow. When they reached the Diner, Jess turned to climb out and handed Rory a flyer. It was for a Used Book Sale in Hartford. 

"Pick me up at ten?" He asked glancing around. She smiled, took the flyer and drove off.

Still not the end


	5. Greater

******Thanks for the reviews**************

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

The next morning Rory didn't know whether to go to the book sale with Jess or not. She didn't want to get in another fight with Dean, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She dressed, grabbed her keys and left. When she reached the Diner Jess huried out and got in the car. He handed her a mug of coffee and she thanked him. He flipped on the radio and they drove in silence. When they reached the Book store they went their serparate ways. They met up at the checkout desk and purchased their books. She ignored the tingle she felt when they brushed shoulders and they headed to this tiny Deli for lunch.

"What'd you get?" She asked chewing on her ham sandwich.

"I got a set of short Stories by Ernest Hemingway." She nodded and continued eating her sandwich.

"What'd you get?" He asked, glancing at her bag.

"I got 'The sound and the Fury."

"That's a good book."

"I took it out from the library when I was thirteen but I want my own copy."

"Thirteen!"

"Yeah well I have a high IQ"

"I didn't notice" he replied sarcastically. She glanced at her watch.

"We'd better go I have to meet Dean at two."

"Wouldn't want to be late for that." She rolled her eyes and threw the remains of her lunch in the garbage. She dropped Jess off and hurried home to drop off her car. Dean was waiting for her. 

"Where were you?" He asked lightly as she pecked him on the cheek.

"I went to a used book sale."

"With who?"

"Jess."

"Why are you still hanging around with him?" Dean asked angrily.

"Because he's Luke's nephew, he's new, I feel bad for him."

"You feel bad for him?" Rory bit her lip, she didn't really mean to say that but she nodded because she didn't enjoy fighting with Dean.

The next day Jess was sitting on the bridge tossing stones into the river. Dean was walking along and he spotted him there so he walked over to him. "I want you to stay away from Rory." Jess looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'll stay away from Rory but I don't think that she'll stay away from me." Dean laughed.

"Oh, I think she will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She feels sorry for you, that's the only reason she hangs out with you."

"Whatever you say"

"She told me yesterday so just stay away from her." Jess stood up and hurried off the bridge. He ran to her house and rang the bell his face going red. When she answered the door he looked at her hard "I don't want your pity." Before he could see her reaction her hurried away. She was the only reason he was in Stars Hollow, if she didn't want him there, well, he hoped the last bus to Hartford wasn't gone yet.

Rory felt her cheeks burn. She couldn't believe Dean had told him. She dialed Dean's number.

"Dean I can't believe you!" She yelled when he picked up. "I tell you something in confidence and you think you can just go tell whoever you want? He's probably never going to speak to me again. Don't talk to me again. Ever." She slammed down the phone and ignored the ringing running around the house trying to find her keys.

Jess boarded the bus going to Hartford and placed his headphones on his head. 'Goodbye Stars Hollow; he thought as the bus sped past the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign.

Rory found her keys and drove as fast as she could to the Diner double parking out side of it. She ran through the door and up the stairs to Luke's apartment, pounding on the door. "Is Jess here?" she asked when Luke answered the door. 

"No, he's probably walking around somewhere." Rory ran down the stairs and out the door. She jumped on the car and saw the bus for Hartford leaving. 'He wouldn't'she thought squinting at the bus. She saw the back of his head in one of the seats and she drove after the bus. When the bus stopped in Hartford and Jess got out she chased after him. 

"Jess, wait up."

"I don't think so," he replied angrily stalking towards the Train Station.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Why." He stopped abruptly and turned around.

" Because the only reason I stayed in Stars Hollow considers me a burden. I'm gone, go have fun with the boyfriend."

"I lied."

"About what?"

"You aren't a burden, you're important to me." He turned and kept walking. "I can't lose you." She said following him along the road. 

"Why?" He asked not facing her.

"Because, I…" she stammered "I… I… I'm in love with you." He stopped walking. She hurried over to him and touched his shoulder. He turned around and looked her in the eye. She moved slowly towards him and kissed him. And she felt great. Greater than she ever had. 

THE END J 

I hope you liked it. Look for more R/J coming soon!!!!!!!!


End file.
